This invention relates to surfboard construction, specifically stringer construction that will enhance board riding performance.
Previously in surfboard construction, the stringer has taken a back seat in construction and design evolution. In the last few decades the stringer has experienced limited manipulation by shapers strictly for the purpose of shaping a surfboard. Its expanded purpose, as set forth in my co-pending application and the present invention, has been overlooked by industry manufacturers. Till this date the sole purpose of the stringer was to provide structure and strength. These purposes are typical in all surfboards manufactured today.
Foam sheets or panels (often referred to as `blanks`) form the bulk of a surfboard. The common method of manufacturing shapeable blanks generally is by gluing the panels to wood centerlines (or "stringers" as they are referred to in the industry). Another method of construction utilizes a three-part panel (a right-side panel, a center panel, and a left-side panel) with two stringers in between each adjoining panel. The center panel is a type of stringer generally referred to as the T-band. These methods are simple and the purpose is basic, yet crudely efficient. However, the stringer and T-Band are generally unevolved with regard to the potentially revolutionary advantages they offer after modification.
Because of this neglect in the field as it relates to stringers and the T-Band, no prior art is detectable to match the motion of evolution that the co-pending invention and the present invention create. Instead the stringer and T-Band have maintained a stagnate stable purpose until the advent of my inventions. The innovation of my co-pending invention and the present invention has incorporated the realms of kinesthetic dynamics and fluid motion into stringer and T-Band construction, structure, and design. Such structural features will revolutionize avenues for further development in this area and, in particular, to surfboard stringer and T-Band construction. Further they create new realms that will be explored through some basic modifications to stringers and T-Bands that will enhance surfboard riding and potentially effect other similar water craft.
Specifically this high performance stringer and T-Band construction is revolutionary and innovative in purpose, because through a self-contained oscillating structure in the stringer and the T-Band, it generates momentum. Generation of such momentum through water, for example, equates to favorable byproducts in surfing such as projection, acceleration, better leverage for the surfer, greater rail friction, and deeper concentrated drive.
The primary purposes of strength and structure associated with current stringers and T-Bands are still preserved while a multitude of dynamic forces are introduced to what were previously stable and stagnant pieces of equipment. Through the self-contained momentum potential in the stringer and the T-Band, this product will take performance and invention to new levels. Never before has stringer and T-Band construction been explored in this capacity. More accurately surfboard invention has never been explored in this realm. Construction and design innovation have always come from the exterior most commonly in curvature, length, edges, and exterior attachments. Never before has surfboard invention made attempts at innovation through the capacity for energy, directly within the stringer, the T-Band, and the surfboard, that is creatively harnessed by the present invention.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention include:
a. applicability to shortboard, longboard, and big wave surfboards; available and corresponding to invention specifications;
b. incorporating the manipulable realms of momentum, projection, and acceleration;
c. providing the primary purposes of strengthening and structure;
d. expanding on primary needs by concealing a self contained apparatus which generates momentum and accents the kinesthetic dynamics involved in surfboard riding;
e. accenting the kinesthetic dynamics natural to surfboard riding;
f. enhancing weight distribution by-products including drive, trim, and unweighting;
g. enhancing trim (lateral movement) through weight distribution;
h. providing greater depth and rail commitment when fluid has concentrated at the tail in the shaft of the stringer;
i. providing acceleration and projection when stringer shaft fluid transfers weight to the nose;
j. incorporating realms of fluid dynamics, weight distribution, inertia, and kinesthetic dynamics, all become manipulable, applicable concepts for surfboard riding and invention exploration; and
k. transferring focus to the core of surfboards to explore physical dynamics, as opposed to typical exterior structural modifications.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.